Sibling Love and Rivalry
by AngelsPie
Summary: Life isn't always so great but your friends and family are there for you. If one of there things dissapeared what would you do? Horrible Summary Lots of OCs.
1. Adorable Sister, Idiotic Brother

A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic, so no flames please but constructive criticism is allowed.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"Naoto! Sa-chan! Since mom and dad are on mission, and they left me in charge, I have to go grocery shopping, so Naoto, take care of Satsuki, and don't do anything-" Misaki said, stopping in her tracks after seeing the scene in front of her.

"-reckless." She finished.

Satsuki, her younger sister, was in the washing machine, in her bathing suit. Her older brother, Naoto, was getting ready to press the start button.

"What are you guys doing?!" she demanded, exasperatingly.

"Well, I was giving Sa-chan an automatic bath." Naoto explained.

"Get her out of there!"

"Ok, ok, geez." Naoto said, lifting Satsuki out of the washing machine.

"Well, obviously, now I know I can't trust you even more to take care of Sa-chan when I'm away." Misaki said, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Why did mom and dad leave _you_ in charge? Besides, I'm older!" Naoto whined.

"Do you remember last time they left you in charge? And quit whining! Geez, for goodness sakes, you're 16, AND you're an ANBU member. Not to mention, the little crybaby of the group." Misaki said, sneering.

"Ugh!" Naoto said in a REALLY girly way. "And as a matter of fact, no I don't remember a thing."

"Forests, chicken coop, dung, crazy shopkeepers chasing us, garbage dump of a house, you hanging out with Jiraiya. Any of those ring a bell?" Satsuki said calmly, at the doorway, already changed.

"So, Sa-chan, you're coming grocery shopping with me, 'kay?" Misaki said.

"And what about me?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, I'm dropping you off with Kakashi. Someone needs to keep tabs on you, and, obviously, I don't have the time to do that."

"How dare you!" Naoto replied.

"Well what did you expect me to be, your playtime buddy?"

Naoto gave his sister Misaki a dirty look.

"Come on, we don't have much time. The store closes in an hour." Misaki said curtly.

Five minutes later, the three siblings are walking/dragging to Kakashi's house. (A/N: Remember how Naoto has to be babysat?) When they arrived there, there was only half an hour before the store closed, because Satsuki and Misaki had to drag Naoto all the way because he refused to be babysat.

_Ding-dong._

"Oh, hi Misaki." Kakashi said after opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you, and not calling before, but seeing as you're not busy tonight, we're dropping off this loser at your house." Misaki said, picking up Naoto by the scruff of his neck and chucking him bowling ball style into Kakashi's house.

"See ya, don't wanna be ya!" Sa-chan said brightly to Kakashi.

And Kakashi closed the door, with a fuming Naoto behind him.

Satsuki and Misaki _actually_ made it to the grocery store in time.

"So…" Misaki said, after getting all their groceries. "Do you want to go to the bakery and get some treats, Sa-chan?"

"Sa-chan?"

Satsuki was staring blankly into space.

"Sa-chan?!" Misaki repeated, shaking Satsuki gently.

"Huh?"

"What's up? You can tell me." Misaki said kindly.

"Just wondering if mom and dad are going to come back this time." Satsuki replied, with a very quiet voice.

"Oh, don't worry, hon. They'll come back. They always do." Misaki replied, reassuringly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Misaki said, smiling confidently. "Now how about those treats from the bakery? We still got 5 minutes."

"Ok." Sa-chan replied, smiling back at her sister.

:3:3:3:3

"OK, Naoto. Drop the book." Kakashi said, threateningly.

"Not until you give me back my freedom!"

Kakashi was standing in front of the door, Naoto was holding his _Come Come Paradise_ book as a ransom, and both were hoping Misaki would come back any minute.

"Come on now. Give me the book."

"Step away from the door, or…" Naoto said, getting ready to rip the book to shreds.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!! My precious!!!!"

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3


	2. The Cake Thing

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

"I sure wish my life was exciting." Riko sighed.

_Well, I suppose if I find Misaki, I won't be so bored. _Thought Riko.

"Look. That's her, right?" said a lady to her friends.

"She comes from the Hyuuga clan's main branch, _and_ I heard she's the daughter of Hokage-sama."

"Lucky nobles." Said another.

Riko, who had heard the women talking about her walked up to them, and decided to give them a piece of her mind.

"Hi there. Just wanted to let you know that… life's hard enough without you guys yappin' all the time." Riko said with a giant smile plastered on her face. "Bye now, and I'd appreciate it if you could keep your mouths shut!"

And she walked away with her easy-going, carefree, bored style.

:3:3:3:3

"Thank the lord my book is safe. Though my book didn't get torn to bits, I will, when Misaki gets here." Kakashi said, praying that his life wouldn't end.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, just gimme the book first." Kakashi tried to bargain._

_Naoto eyed the window. "Oh, what the heck, why am I even bothering to get a ransom for your book when I can…" Naoto said slyly._

"_What?" Kakashi asked._

"_When I can use the window!" Naoto said triumphantly._

_Naoto dropped the book and…_

CRASH

… _went straight through the window._

_End Flashback_

_Oh man, how I am going to be minced meat._ Kakashi thought.

:3:3:3:3

"Soo, which cake do you want, Sa-chan?" Misaki asked her little seven-year-old sister.

"Ummmm… chocolate, 'cause I know oniichan likes chocolate." Satsuki replied.

"Awww… you're so cute, always thinking of others!" Misaki said, beaming.

"Alright." Misaki said to the baker. "We'll take that cake."

:3:3:3:3

Riko was walking around town, looking for Misaki, when all of a sudden, a familiar face popped up in front of her.

"Hey."

"Oh, what do you want, Haru?" Riko said a bit coldly.

"Sensei's looking for us, but we don't have to go find him 'til 7 pm." Haru answered.

"Well, I'll find Misaki. I was already looking for her in the first place."

"Then I'll come with you." Haru decided.

"Ok, but don't be a bother. Sometimes I wish you were more like your dad." Riko said after they had been walking for a little while.

"Like my dad?" Haru replied, disgusted. "He's just a lazy git. I can't believe my mother married him."

"Pah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. You should be more appreciative." Riko said, rolling her eyes.

"And what would you know?" Haru replied, indignantly.

"That my parents are hardly ever there, since they're always so busy." Riko said, suddenly feeling sad. (A/N: A complete opposite to her regular personality.)

"No no no, I didn't mean it that way!" Haru said, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, you guys!" Misaki shouted from across the street, seeing her two teammates.

Satsuki ran over to Riko and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Hi Sa-chan! Haven't seen you since er… yesterday." Riko said.

"Oh yeah. Misaki, I almost forgot to tell you, sensei is looking for us, and we should be by the training grounds near the academy by 7 pm."

"Oneechan!" Satsuki said urgently, tugging on Misaki's sleeve.

"What is it, Sa-chan?"

"Naoto escaped Kakashi's house."

"Are you sure, Sa-chan?" Riko asked.

Most people who knew Sa-chan also knew about her strange, unknown and mysterious psychic powers about just 'knowing' things.

"Where is he now?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, and he's close to the Hyuuga estate." Satsuki replied, closing her eyes so she could concentrate on finding Naoto's location.

"What?!!" the other three exclaimed.

"Oh, that stupid idiot! When I find him, I'm going to pound him into the dirt like there's no tomorrow!" Misaki muttered, getting really mad.

"Oh, no. Misaki, don't get too mad. If you end up getting in a fight with him, and break any more of the property (A/N: Yes this has happened before) my uncle Neji is going to get seriously pissed." Riko said, trying to calm Misaki down.

But Misaki didn't bother to listen. She was on her feet and already running through the streets, on top of the roofs, and swinging around telephone poles to track down her brother. (A/N: She's still carrying the cake.)

Right after Misaki left, Riko followed her, followed by Haru, followed by Satsuki, who was yelling, "No, no! Wait for me!"

And soon, everyone was running through the streets, on top of the roofs, and swinging around telephone poles, following Misaki, who was in the lead.

Naoto realized that Misaki was chasing him, and he quickened his pace.

Unfortunately, now, they were in the Hyuuga estate.

Misaki was following closely behind Naoto.

Meanwhile, all this was happening up in the skies, Hyuuga Kenji was training. When he looked up, he saw people jumping from roof to roof.

_Those bums are at it again._ He thought.

Naoto came to the end of a section of the huge estate. He looked down, and he saw many Hyuugas looking up at him, wondering what was happening.

"Well, now, little escapee. What are you to do?" Misaki said, glaring at him.

"Ahem. I would like to make this clear to you, sis. It's your fault for sending me to Kakashi's to get babysat."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have, if you hadn't been so immature."

"Hey, I wonder why oniichan hasn't escaped from this situation. He isn't in the ANBU's for nothing." Satsuki said, out of the blue. (A/N: By this time, Riko, Satsuki and Haru have all arrived at the scene.)

"Good point, Sa-chan. Thanks for reminding me."

And just as Naoto was about to jump away and escape, Misaki took the cake that she still had in her hand, and threw it with as much strength she could muster at Naoto.

SPLAT!

"And what do you know, it hit Naoto right in the face." Commented Haru.

_sniffle_

Misaki looked behind her and saw her little sister, who had tears trickling down her face and realized that she had threw the cake that Satsuki had picked out at Naoto.

"Well, if you think about it this way, Sa-chan, at least Naoto _did_ get to eat the cake. Well… some of it." Misaki said, glancing at her cake covered brother.

Satsuki giggled a bit.

"You know what? I'm just not going to bother to run away, because I know that my mad sister will track me down, no matter what. Mom and dad, please come home soon and save me from my doom." Naoto pleaded.

"Yup you screwed up real bad this time" Riko said, her and Haru doubling up with laughter.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Naoto yelled.

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3


End file.
